Fooly Kuri
by HaruSama
Summary: Well this is my first fic! Haruko is back! And Ninamori has feelings! and so does Naota! But I don't want to give away the story so find outn for yourself!
1. The simplest of beginnings

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Hi! Haru-Sama here! This is my first fic, it's not going to be very good but I hope you like it! A person on FanFiction with the pen name Melissa Hawkings inspired me to write this so go see her stories! Also this is an FLCL story, and if you watched the series Haruko left and Naota still had her guitar, so this is a story about her coming back with a bit of a twist but you'll find out! Also, Ninamori and Naota have some stuff to settle so I hope it'll be ok! Ja ne and enjoy! ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Naota woke up and walked down stairs, greeted by his dad, Kamon, and his Grandpa, Shigekuni.  
  
"Sooooo Naota-kun, what about this for a cover eh?" Kamon shoved a cover for his "magazine". Naota glanced over at it.  
  
"I guess it's ok. But what ever"  
  
He looked down at the curry Kamon had made him. He looked at the box. He thought to himself "Little prince curry brand."  
  
He sighed then said "Haruko."His eyes grew dull and saddened.  
  
"What did you say Naota?" Kamon asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just nothing." He left the table leaving the curry sitting there and slumped off to go upstairs.  
  
"But Naota you didn't finish your-"  
  
"Curry." Naota said before his father could finish.  
  
"Little prince curry brand."  
  
He walked on one more stair "Curry. cooly. kuri." Kamon didn't bother to respond.  
  
Naota walked up the stairs and got dressed. Before he got dressed, he looked up on his top bunk to see if Haruko was there. He saw nothing, but magazines and the bat. He looked in the corner seeing the blue bass. He grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He tugged at his uniform while Shigekuni grinned and laughed at his uniform. Naota walked out the door seeing his friends Gaku and Masashi.  
  
"Hey Naota!" Gaku ran up to him.  
  
Masashi stayed there looking at the ground Ninamori looked the other way. They all walked to school. On their way Ninamori of course, had to make a comment on Naota.  
  
"You know that uniform makes you look flat, as in dull and normal. Seriously you looked better in your other clothes." Ninamori turned her face forward.  
  
Naota sighed. "Well your no glamour girl yourself." Naota snapped back in his slow way of speaking.  
  
"Uh-" Ninamori blushed then turned around.  
  
Gaku stared at her face " WHOA SHE'S PINK! NINAMORI IS PINK!" Gaku stared pointing at her face repeating "Pink! Blushing! Oh are you gunna smooch!? Smooch! Smooch!"  
  
Masashi rolled his eyes. Naota turned a bit pink himself.  
  
He then said, " Well. what did you mean looked better in my other clothes?" He grinned then stared at Ninamori. Ninamori looked down.  
  
"So, what did you mean I looked better?" Naota yelled. "BECAUSE HARUKO ALSO LIKED ME THE OTHER WAY TOO!"  
  
He walked off, but not to far. Ninamori dropped her backpack Naota stopped. She yelled back at him,  
  
"Oh yeah well- well" she started to sweat.  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A FREAK LOSER FAMILY, AND MY DAD DOESN'T HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH A LOSER ORANGE HAIRED HOUSE KEEPER!"  
  
Naota stopped. Gaku and Masashi stared.  
  
Masashi inquired, "Wow. don't you think that's a bit harsh Ninamori?"  
  
A tear dripped from Ninamori's eye.  
  
"Yeah well... he doesn't have feelings anyways, anyone who has a wife and a 19 year old sleeping on his brothers bed has to be a bum." She laughed then grinned.  
  
"And besides his dad tries to make a living by selling a magazine, who would want to live with junk like that."  
  
Naota froze then walked off with out response. Everyone was speechless. He looked down at the river seeing Mamimi he tried not to look at her. He entered the school. Naota took a seat in 1st period where Ninamori sat next to him.  
  
"Its not like I want to sit next to you its just that your in the front, and well I WAS the class president and I figured that-"  
  
Naota interrupted her  
  
"I get it, I don't need your life story."  
  
Ninamori frowned while biting on the tip of her pencil. The boring first period went off with itself. The bell rung, Naota stood up and walked out of the school. Ninamori yelled after him.  
  
"Hey, where do you think your going?"  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Why do you care?" He replied while still walking.  
  
Ninamori yelled back, "Well if your going to see your wife there's no use! SHE HATES YOU!"  
  
Naota walked out quickly trying not to look at Ninamori and them. He went down my river seeing Mamimi. He stared at her.  
  
"So what are- y-you doing down here?" He gulped.  
  
Mamimi turned around and smiled. "Ta-kun your back!" she jumped on him bringing them both on the ground together by the river.  
  
Naota blushed, "I- I thought you were mad at me.." He turned his head towards Mamimi's shoulder and nervously sweat. Mamimi didn't turn away for once.  
  
"Mad at you?" she stood up. "Is Haruko gone?"  
  
Naota saw that she stood up. "Yes. she left. bummer huh?" He looked around "Huh? Mamimi?" She had moved down the river with her head on her knees, the closer Naota got the farther she moved. He sighed then walked back home. Ninamori followed behind him and grabbed his shoulder. She was breathing hard and sweating. He gulped.  
  
"What do you want?" He answered.  
  
She kept panting.  
  
"Anyways. aren't you supposed to be in school?" He said still looking forward.  
  
"I want yo-" Ninamori was stopped by the humming of a vespa.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( So how was it? Nyeh. Ok? So so? Oh well please review and I working on the second chapter! Thanks for reading! Ja ne! -HaruSama ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


	2. Ms Mechanica

Chapter two: Ms. Mechanica  
  
So. how was the first one? Well here's the second.. This one is a bit long but oh well! Anyways, I couldn't find the right spot to end it so It's not a great ending for this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The vespa hummed and Naota quickly turned around.  
  
"Haruko!"  
  
His eyes lightened up and he ran towards the yellow vespa. that used to have a "P!" sticker.  
  
She grinned. "Ready. Ta-kun?"  
  
He smiled; Ninamori stuttered, "Wh-wh-why is h-he so. h-ha-HAPPY!?"  
  
He hugged Ninamori.  
  
"She's back! She's really back!"  
  
Ninamori pushed him off into Haruko's driving vespa. Ninamori started to cry and she said to herself,  
  
"He only hugged me for her. her. only her." More tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Naota jumped on the vespa and hugged Haruko he cried immediately as he plunged his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her laying down on the floor like a helpless child.  
  
" I thought... you were gone for good." He cried some more. Haruko grinned.  
  
"I thought I was gone too." she said she held him tighter and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Please stay! You can keep my brothers bed! PLEASE STAY! And don't worry about showers and. and- "  
  
"Shh." She grabbed her double guitar from behind her and threw Naota in the air.  
  
"Heeheehee" she grinned.  
  
"LUNCHTIME!"  
  
She smashed Naota over the head with the guitar sending him crashing down by the river next to Mamimi.  
  
"You're not getting close that quick kid." Haruko grinned again then jumped on her vespa and went after Naota.  
  
"AND HERE'S A SPECIAL TREAT!"  
  
Naota rubbed his eyes and looked at the sticker that replaced her old one. "Huh? Medical Mecan-"  
  
Before he could finish his line Haruko had run him over. He laid on the floor out cold.  
  
"Don't tell me I killed him again.I don't want to do the slow motion scene again. but I will kiss him." Haruko said.  
  
She smiled and looked at him face.  
  
"Ah!" puckering her lips she said,  
  
"Zit free is the way to be!" She softly touched his lips he went for her lips also, he tried to grab her head and rush his fingers through her hair, but grabbed her helmet. The helmet slipped off causing it to smack his nose.  
  
"OW!" he tried standing up but fell over in the river with Haruko. Ninamori went down to see Haruko's guitar.  
  
Naota noticed that her was sitting on top of Haruko  
  
"AH SORRY!" He jumped off then ran back to the bank.  
  
Haruko had her cat face on and grinned,  
  
"Frisky now Ta-kun. like meow." she teased.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Naota snapped back.  
  
"Like a kitty.cat" She posed in different poses every time she named something of a cat.  
  
"Like Feline! Pussycat. or.. . meow. nyah.. Mew. OOF"  
  
Ninamori was now standing over Haruko and had just smacked her with the guitar.  
  
"I love Naota" Ninamori cried. "AND HE'S MINE. SO LAY OFF VESPA FREAK!"  
  
She tried swinging the guitar but ended up tripping in the water. She ran after Naota and tried to lock lips him but he started to back away.  
  
"What- what are you doing.." Naota stared at the girl with closed eyes and puckered lips.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" Ninamori angrily screamed, she thought she was screaming at Naota but he had already walked a bit back. Haruko stood behind Ninamori  
  
"Not even first base." Haruko grinned.  
  
"Shut up you idiot vespa woman!"  
  
Haruko grinned again "Trying to get water from a dry well. tsk tsk. you can't."  
  
Haruko circled around the confused girl and Ninamori started to cry more. Naota glared at Haruko. "Back off. you can't get anything out of her head anyways." He grabbed his backpack and walked into his house. When he got in she was already there.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho! Haruko-san! You're back!" Kamon said. Haruko was back in her maids clothing and flirted while attending at Kamon's every whim. Naota went back upstairs and left the magazines on his brother's bed. He plopped himself on his bed and took his usual nap. He had a strange dream about Haruko.  
  
~~DREAM~~  
  
Naota was riding on his yellow vespa with a "P!" sticker on It.(yes Naota!) As he was driving flashes of Haruko as a little girl appeared in his head. A voice was speaking to her "You're the one I saw first." the little girl slapped his hand away and ran away crying. The boy kept flashing, just parts of the boy. The inner of his blue eyes, and a bandage on his head. The boy also ran away, but only flashes of his hard panting and legs would be shown. He bumped into another girl in this area when he ran from the little girl. The new one had a small disposable camera and a blue side pack with a white cross on it. "Pictures, pictures." The strange girl followed a snail. Flashes of her lips and magenta like hair kept flashing of her as an older girl. Another voice flashed in his head. "I'll overflow. over-over-over-fl-fl-flow" The voices stopped and he still drove the vespa, he drove down by a girl sitting on the river, it was Haruko sitting in Mamimi's clothing with a bat staring at a picture of her and another guy. He got off the vespa and held a hand out to Haruko and said, "You're the one I saw first." She slapped away his hand and ran off crying.  
  
~~END DREAM~~  
  
"GAH!" Naota woke up panting in a cold sweat.  
  
"What a weird dream." he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Nao, dinner." Kamon called.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Naota walked down stairs seeing his cat sitting at the table also. Naota quirked a brow.  
  
"He's eating too?"  
  
Canti walked in the kitchen with curry. Haruko glared at Canti as if she were to kill him. She turned around Canti also stared at her and he sat down with his head turned away from Haruko.  
  
Naota thought, "What's up with them. they used to be friends.."  
  
Haruko walked around passing curry to everyone.  
  
"Here's one for you! And one for you! Oh Shigekuni sorry! You don't eat curry!" She handed one to Naota, and grinned,  
  
"Just eat it. its Furi Curry. especially for you."  
  
Canti made a food sign on his screen. "Oh so you want on to eh?" Haruko threw the plate of curry at his screen shattering the glass and such. She crossed her arms and stared at him "Oops, I missed." Naota tasted the 'Furi Curry' and yelped.  
  
"AAAH! THIS ISN'T SPECIAL IT'S." Haruko finished his statement, "Little prince curry brand." The table was quiet.  
  
Naota flashbacked to Ninamori being at the table that one night.  
  
He got up and walked to take a shower. He sat in the shower washing himself off. He closed his eyes while getting the shampoo. He felt Haruko's body come behind him and rub his shoulders. "Haruko." he grabbed her soft hands and leaned back to rest on her. "Haruko. I love you." He leaned back and fell.  
  
"OW." Haruko was never there he was imagining, but she was laughing at the bathroom door.  
  
She grinned, "How was your dream Ta-kun?"  
  
He turned around, "What you were there?"  
  
"The whole time." She laughed and walked off. Naota stayed under the shower and Haruko walked in his room. She took out a walkie talkie,  
  
"Haruko to Amarao"  
  
"What is it Haruko?"  
  
"I'm in"  
  
"Good, has he welcomed you?"  
  
"Yeah, it feels so right to know that I will get what I want but. I actually loved him for a little bit so it feels so wrong."  
  
"Well your now part of-"  
  
"I mean. his family treated me so well and."  
  
"Keep a stiff upper lip and shut up already, you're here to kill the boy and that's it. Your job is to KILL HIM. Not to love him or have fun, he's the one who started you off here in the first place."  
  
".."  
  
"Well I'm out Haruko, oh and if you can, can you bring me some spicy curry bread?"  
  
Haruko held the walkie talkie by her leg only hearing the scribble scrabbles of Amarao's voice. She went into Naota's room seeing the old bass she had left. She looked at his cat and at the old stickers on there. "Its been three whole years Miyu-Miyu." she stroked Naota's plump cat. "And look at me. I'm a wreck" she giggled "And now that I dragged my vespa in here so is Naota's room."  
  
Naota came out of the shower seeing the vespa. Everything was quiet he looked at the sticker.  
  
"Medical Mechanica."  
  
Eeeeeek 5 pages of writing it's too long, well I hope you liked this on too and get ready for chapter 3! Please review this chapter also! Ja ne! -Haruko-Sama 


End file.
